


Blue Tulips

by pristineindigo



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fantasy, Grim Reapers, M/M, Made-up rules about the underworld, Undead, the undead exist with the living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineindigo/pseuds/pristineindigo
Summary: Taeyong's life encounter with Jaehyun the vamp + Mark and Haechan's encounter with the reaper cult





	Blue Tulips

Mark was freezing, his clothes stuck to him in the most uncomfortable way and the wind continuously chilled him to the bone, making every second they were out in the forest miserable. Haechan led the way but only barely, he was just as uncomfortable as Mark, if not more, but Mark couldn’t imagine anyone being more uncomfortable than he was at that moment. 

“We’re going to get pneumonia at this rate,” Haechan mumbled, he was beyond irritated with himself, he’d been the one to suggest they go exploring the forest so they could avoid cleaning duty, what a bright idea that had been. 

Mark couldn’t blame him, the day had been a chilly one but nothing out of the ordinary for the season, but too soon enough the snow began to fall before either of them could really start looking around. They had gotten lost along the way back to camp, the map they carried had become uselessly blurry and their cellphones had been out of range since they’d arrived at camp so they’d been left in their suitcases. 

“At-at least we d-don’t have t-to wash the d-d-dishes,” Mark stuttered, they were both shaking pretty bad but he was the one with a thin sweater so he was dying to get out of the snow. “Who knew we’d-d get c-caught in a bliz-zzard.” 

They walked for a few minutes more before coming across an abandoned-looking building; they looked at each other only briefly before running towards it. It wasn’t much warmer once inside, it was all cement and the windows were broken, but it was better than standing directly in the middle of the elements, at least that’s what Mark thought. 

“This place is so creepy,” Haechan said as he walked further into the building, Mark followed only because he didn’t want to get left alone, even though he believed they were overstepping their luck. 

“Let’s not go exploring further, that’s what got us in this mess,” he reminded. 

“So what, we just stand here and freeze? Maybe there’re some blankets inside,” 

Mark, having no real argument to that, grudgingly agreed, they were already in some deep shit with the camp anyway, would exploring an abandoned building really make it much worse? Who knew, maybe Haechan was right and they would find something to warm themselves up with. 

They walked in silence, the cold seemingly froze up their vocal cords as well so it wasn’t until they heard ominous whispering that they realized they weren't alone in the building. They stopped for a second, taking in the dilapidated state of the building, it seemed, for the first time. The urine, the cracked walls and something red smeared across the window shards. 

Mark and Haechan nodded to each other, in mutual agreement, turning back around and intending to head back where they had come from but they were pushed back by some guy that jumped out from a shadow, wearing only a threadbare robe. Mark landed on his butt and stayed on the floor out of shock whereas Haechan got up quickly and tried pulling Mark up to his feet. 

“You come into my home and disrupt my meal?” The guy was textbook crazy and Haechan would even bet it was this guy’s urine and blood all over the place, so he was out.

“Come on Mark,” he whispered and tried to pull Mark with him but the guy blocked them again. This time the guy took Mark and lifted him up by his arms; all while Haechan tried knocking the guy down but he wouldn’t go down. 

“I didn’t even have to lure you in at all.” The guy went in on Mark’s neck and Mark screamed both out of sheer terror and physical pain. Haechan joined him out of panic and continued to attack the guy harder but he just wouldn’t let go of Mark. 

“Let go of him you sick fuck!” Haechan screamed, he was losing all hope the longer it went, Mark had stopped screaming and was instead swaying limply. That’s when the guy dropped Mark and turned on Haechan instead, his mouth covered in Mark’s blood made Haechan freeze. 

“I’ve got a different use for you,” was the last thing Haechan heard before blacking out. 

 

***

 

Taeyong woke to the banging on his window. It was too dark to make out the shapes of his furniture but given how well he knew his way around his room, he managed to make his way to the window without tripping or knocking anything over. He first peaked through the long drapes, it was in fact still dark outside, the snow had stopped falling but the grass was completely covered in white. He looked around but couldn't see anything or anyone. He figured it was just the wind but he opened his drapes further and stared out at the empty courtyard for a little longer. The gates were shut and no one was outside, it was a peaceful night. Taeyong scanned the trees again, more closely and that’s when he saw him, he’d barely noticed a figure move into the shadows of the surrounding trees. He squinted and was able to make out a pale white face, some red liquid dripping from his lips, and glowing red eyes, staring right at him. Taeyong stepped all the way back and quickly shut the drapes closed. Spooked out of his mind, he quickly shuffled back to bed and pulled the sheets way above his head but he could still see that face engraved in the blackness of his mind. 

Taeyong wasn't scared, but he couldn't help but glance at the window again. Junmyeon had warned them all of upcoming changes, he'd said they'd have to tighten up their security. Taeyong didn't know if the odd feeling he was having was a part of that upcoming change. Things had been fine up to that point but Junmyeon and Jongdae rarely told him if anything was wrong. These were his thoughts when he suddenly heard the commotion from downstairs.

 

“It was them, wasn’t it?” the voice belonged to Doyoung; he sounded both accusatory and highly concerned. Taeyong could only move his feet so fast as he tried to make his way to the grand foyer, he was already on edge from seeing that shadowed person outside and Doyoung’s tone only upset him further. 

“We don’t know yet, they’re still unresponsive,” it was Suho who answered, and Taeyong was quickly filling up with dread. He ran the rest of the way down the steps and stopped dead when he saw them; two teenage boys, one in Junmyeon’s arms, the other in Jongdae’s, both clearly not moving. Before he could say a word, however, Johnny was pushing him along with the others that had gathered towards the drawing room. 

“What’s going on?” he heard Sicheng ask Yuta, but the other merely shrugged and they all looked towards the retreating bodies of their headmasters. 

It was Doyoung who took all their attention, clearing his throat and gesturing for them all to take a seat. 

“I have reason to believe it was the work of vampires,” he said haughtily, both looking and sounding every bit disgusted with the thought of the other kind. 

“I would keep my mouth shut if I were you.” Johnny deadpanned. He stood tall and imposing, but then again, that never worked on Doyoung. 

“I have no reason to, it’s not like I’ve ever fraternized with a vampire.” 

And it was obvious and plain to anyone in sight that neither got along with each other, Taeyong knew from personal experience just how close the two got to throwing punches, it was nothing new but this time it seemed a lot more serious, if the tightness in Johnny’s jaw was any indication. Johnny was clearly apprehensive about the whole thing and Doyoung seemed to relish that. 

“Who’s to say you’re not the reason why they’re even in the area to begin with,” there it was. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Johnny’s next move. Everyone knew Johnny’s past was somewhat of a sensitive, if not outright taboo topic, with them being reapers and all, the so-called mortal enemies to vampires. 

Johnny had arrived to Frostwood Academy some two years ago, very much like the two teenage boys had, except he never talked about his life before Frostwood. How Doyoung had gotten so much information about Johnny’s past was beyond Taeyong, he was still trying to figure out if the guy he’d seen outside his window had anything to do with the entire morning disturbance. 

To everyone’s surprise, Johnny’s face contorted into a strange mix of hurt but also anger before he simply bumped past Doyoung, not a single word out of his mouth. Taeyong found the whole thing strange but mostly worrisome. He made to follow after Johnny but Taeil held him back. 

“He probably wants to be alone right now,” was all he said before removing his hand from Taeyong’s shoulder and rounding on Doyoung. “You know better than to jump to conclusions, Doyoung, this is why Junmyeon has never conceded to your training with a real rod.” 

The rod, it was the final level in reaper apprenticeship; it was the final goal in all those attempting to become a full-fledged reaper. Of which Doyoung had been denied for several years now. 

Doyoung looked ready to tell Taeil off as well but Junmyeon and Jongdae appeared at the doorway so he simply mumbled something under his breath before turning and sitting on a seat next to Sicheng. 

“They have not awoken yet, but we believe they are in a stable condition, they lost a lot of blood but we have contacted Ten and they should be fine as soon as he’s done with them.” 

Everyone in the room settled down, even Johnny came back from wherever he’d gone to stand at the corner farthest from Doyoung. 

“As to who attacked them, we are still unsure but we believe it may have been vampires.” Everyone turned immediately to Johnny and Doyoung, both were pointedly not participating in the discussion. 

 

“You see, one of them was bitten, but the other was slashed, we are still unsure what happened but we hope the confusion will clear up soon,” Jongdae added, if he'd noticed the tense atmosphere, he did not comment on it. “We will, however, house both of them until further notice, it is unwise to let two mortals run around, especially since we still do not know if the bitten boy will turn.” 

At this, Doyoung made a sound but Jongdae caught it and addressed him, “do you have something to say, Doyoung?” 

“No, sir,” he mumbled.

“Until we figure out exactly what has happened, no one is to leave the boundaries of Frostwood Academy, is that clear?” Junmyeon said. 

“Yes, sir.” Everyone responded in unison. 

Everyone began to disperse but Taeyong stayed put, he had so much on his mind that he didn’t know where to start. He decided he’d sit with Johnny since the other hadn’t so much as stirred throughout the whole thing. 

“Are you okay?” 

Johnny simply stared at him. 

“I didn’t know you had a history with vampires, actually I’m kind of confused about this entire situation here,” Taeyong laughed nervously, hoping Johnny wouldn’t think he was unwelcome because of the way Doyoung had treated him. 

“Well, you’re more the one with the history,” he smiled sadly and Taeyong found this odd. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know,” Johnny looked around before dropping his voice, “The whole Jaehyun thing,” Taeyong looked around as well, unsure if Johnny was going to tell him something he didn’t want anyone else to hear. 

“Who’s Jaehyun?” He whispered back. 

The look on Johnny’s face was indescribable but Taeyong felt something in his heart shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten is a sorcerer, I failed to explicitly mention that at all, but in case you all are confused, that's what he is.
> 
> I'm so sorry for such shitty writing (I really tried), I have no editor or anything! (and no imagination either, apparently) but I really just wanted to post something already
> 
> I've had this idea for years but I've been too lazy to write it out. I'm currently stressed so I need to procrastinate and what better way?  
> But really, I have a nice long, angsty, convoluted plot planned out that I want to finish. I will change this summary as soon as I get further in. Just know I have Taeyong planned as the main character and Jaeyong as the main ship...
> 
> Also, there is a playlist but it will spoil the tone of this fic and right now I want it all to be a mystery, so I will post playlist after we've gotten a few chapters in, but please anticipate! 
> 
> please comment on anything you want to know, this is my first fic here and I feel so out of place posting instead of reading


End file.
